1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle holders and more particularly pertains to a new soda dispenser for conveniently dispensing soda from a 2-liter bottle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bottle holders include U. S. Pat. No. 2,536,419; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,966; U.S. Pat. Des. 343,767; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,832; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,406; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,671.
In these respects, the soda dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently dispensing soda from a 2-liter bottle or the like.